


Makeovers!

by SilentReasonWFO0328 (XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX)



Series: Drag One Shots! [1]
Category: Trixie Mattel/ Katya Zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX/pseuds/SilentReasonWFO0328
Summary: After a long day of making dry cleaning deliveries, Katya is shocked when the  newest business on her route brings her a surprise she never expected.





	Makeovers!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought to you from Benevolencee and her Trixya story ideas on Wattpad! I hope I get this right! I give you full permission to be RuPaul and tell me not to fuck it up! XP Trixie and Katya will be beautiful women in this story!

It was a bright and sunny Californian day in May, one girl is out doing her normal dry cleaning deliveries. She's driving the truck and she has both doors open so that a breeze can blow through the truck that was stifling hot. She whips the truck into the new spa that was only a month old. The blonde steps out of the delivery truck and grabs bundles of dry cleaning bags to take inside of the spa. She was wearing a light amount of makeup but her natural beauty is shining through. 

Katya puts the clothes over her shoulder and grabs a special pink sparkly box that held some of the owner's favorite cookies. The blonde saw herself as pretty normal and bland where girls came to mind. Now the owner of the spa she knew was fucking gorgeous. She is curvy and perfect. Katya had taken the spa which was totally outside of her normal route to see the woman. 

Katya walks into the spa. The white building had bits and pieces of nature mixed into the normally bland building. It had a waterfall scene behind the receptionist's desk. Katya was glad for the cool building to help her cool down from all of the runs she had. The receptionist smiled and nodded to Katya as she walked up to the desk. She sat a ice cold bottle of water on the desk for the parched delivery driver. 

"Hey there, Katya. Let me call back to Trixie and tell her you're here. She sad she wanted to talk to you today." Katya was startled a little bit by what the receptionist said. Had she fucked up somehow? The receptionist, who's name was Ivy, was a pleasant girl that always took care of Katya. Trixie had made it a point to tell Ivy to take care of the overworked woman. She had went out of her way to get Katya's favorite water and make sure it was ice cold for her at all times. 

Ivy picked up the phone and dialed Trixie's office telling her that Katya was here. The young receptionist noticed the pink box that had Trixie's favorite bakery logo on it. It was so cute.

Katya had her back to Trixie who came running out quickly dressed in a beautiful suit in her signature barbie pink. She had removed the jacket so she was wearing the white button up shirt that was straining a little. Trixie was a busty girl so the normal button up shirts that she wore were strained over her breasts. She was wearing a pleather pink skirt matched with some fishnet hose and bright white pumps. She sneaks up to Katya tapping her on the shoulder. The shorter woman spinning around and facing the grinning owner. 

Fuck she looks fucking gorgeous. She had the first few buttons undone on her shirt exposing the pink lace bralette she wore under the shirt. Katya hands Trixie the pink box and Trixie's eyes light up. She takes the time to look over the shapely woman. She always liked her women with curves. Katya licks her dry lips as Trixie digs out a cookie and nibbles on it. Her eyes close in pleasure as she moans softly. Katya daydreams of the perfectly curvy woman on the beach in a tiny bikini showing off her perfectly tanned skin. So much she didn't hear Trixie calling out to her.

"Katya!" The delivery woman shakes her head and smiles awkwardly especially after the daydream she had. "Sorry Trixie... daydreaming..." Trixie giggles and takes the dry cleaning hanging it up. Katya watches that perfect ass move in the tight pleather skirt. Trixie smiles knowing Katya's eyes was watching her. She had caught the beautiful delivery driver looking at her a lot. She had been dressing up a bit more for her and having more deliveries so that way she could see the woman. The slender woman was perfect for Trixie. They were polar opposites. Trixie had long, curly, cotton candy pink hair where Katya had a short, choppy blonde bob. Trixie wore lots of makeup making her look doll like, where Katya wore light makeup. Trixie was mostly dressed up at all times, where Katya was constantly wearing her worn delivery uniform. 

Trixie wondered what Katya wore outside of work, she was constantly bringing her treats from her favorite bakery. She wanted to give back to Katya. Pamper her for once. "Hey Katya are you off soon? I was wondering if you would let me pamper you a bit tonight. You've been so wonderful and sweet." Trixie was starting to blush and Katya smiles. 

"I gotta head back to work but my house isn't very far away from here. If you give me an hour I can meet you back here." Katya smiled looking into Trixie's beautiful eyes. She could get lost in them. Trixie looks away and giggles. "Sure! I'd love to treat you for all the lovely treats you've brought me!" After a bit of talking Katya reluctantly left the spa with a huge grin on her face. What she didn't know is that Trixie had slipped a tip into her back pocket, that she didn't discover until she pulled back into the laundromat and parked the truck locking it up. 

She went into the building and gave the owner the keys to the truck. She headed to her locker grabbing her purse and other things before heading to her car. She hopped into it flipping on the ac and headed home. She was wondering what was on the curvy woman's mind. The woman constantly ran through Katya's mind. The normal 45 minute drive she cut down to 20 minutes and all but ran to her apartment after parking her car.

She started ruffling through her closet throwing out shirts, denim shorts and skirts, and leggings. She growled and finally went with a black spaghetti strap tank top, with a blue flannel shirt, a denim skirt, and converses. She looked up at the clock running out of the door grabbing her wallet, keys, and phone. She headed to the spa a huge grin on her face. 

What Katya didn't know is Trixie was fluttering around straightening up the spa. Ivy was chucking softly at her boss. Ivy was staying over to let Katya in. Trixie had gone into the back to make things perfect for Katya. Ivy let Katya in and smiles. She leads her back to Trixie that had changed out of her business suit and into a white tank top and gym shorts that were a tad too small. She had her back toward the door she didn't know that Katya was in the room with her. 

Ivy left the two women in the room quickly leaving locking up. She loved setting the two up. Katya was a close friend and had told Katya about her boss needing a dry cleaners for all of her suits. 

Katya was looking the curvaceous woman over. The tiny shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. She smelled the cinnamon scented candle in the room as Trixie turns around grinning. "You look great Katya. I would love to give you a massage and then a makeover. You look so beautiful." Trixie blushes softly handing Katya a robe. "There is a changing room over there. Strip down and I want to give you a massage first." Katya takes the robe and goes to change. Trixie takes some steadying breaths before Katya came back into the room. She slipped out of the robe handing it to Trixie as she lays on the table. Trixie bites her lip as she looks the naked woman over before covering her with a towel.

Trixie drizzles oil on the slender woman's skin. She puts her professional hands to work watching the woman on the table relax. She has Katya flip over as she massaged the front of Katya. She kept it totally professional keeping her covered. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from running her hands over the woman's pert ass, her perky breasts, or her smoothly shaved pussy. Trixie rubs her legs together completely horny.

Katya is basically putty in Trixie's hands. She sits up completely relaxed as Trixie slips the robe back onto Katya. Tying the sash then leading her to a vanity having her sit down in the chair. Trixie squeals putting her hand on Katya's chin. "Fuck you're beautiful Katya." Katya looks at the makeup perfectly laid out on the vanity. Trixie stands in front of the mirror before starting on Katya's makeup. She bites her tongue at times when she was concentrating. Katya found it endearing. Lots of talking and a half hour later Katya's makeup and nails were done perfectly. 

"Are you ready to see your makeover?" Trixie fidgets nervously before spinning Katya around so she could see the mirror. Katya gasps as she looks at her makeover. Trixie had also styled her hair. What Katya didn't know is Trixie had another surprise in store. Trixie grabbed the garment bag and brought it out to Katya. "Put this on please. I was wondering.... ummmm.... if you would like to go out on a date?"

Katya grinned and ran to the changing room as Trixie changed herself back into the suit she was wearing earlier. She had sat up a beautiful dinner in another room. Katya came back out in the cocktail dress that fit her perfectly. She walks back into the room as Katya walks up to her. "Fuck you're the personification of a wet dream Trixie.... Can I kiss you?" Trixie nods and Katya kisses her passionately walking back pressing Trixie against the wall. Trixie moans and kisses Katya back their lipstick blending into one. 

They eventually break apart and Katya rests her forehead on Trixie's smirking. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Katya smiles as she reaches down grabbing Trixie's ass as she squeals in surprise. "Fuck Katya you're so beautiful.... follow me." She pulls Katya into the room that she set up for Katya. They had a beautiful dinner before Katya asked Trixie to dance. She turned on some music before pulling Trixie close dancing sensually with her. The night is wonderful. 

Trixie smiles as she asks Katya to come home with her. She pulls Katya with her, after closing up everything up in the spa, dragging her to her house. The two kissing and groping each other the sexual tension sparking. Trixie pulls Katya upstairs and into her room before making love to her now girlfriend, who had asked Trixie in between kissing. 

Trixie and Katya lay on the bed wound around each other sleeping peacefully with dreams of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and check out my other story ideas on Wattpad as well just look up SilentReasonWFO0328!


End file.
